The Haunting in New York
by Marlenerocks
Summary: When King Julien is haunted by the paranormal, he turns to the penguins for help. When they refuse to help him, what will happen when King Julien's life is hanging by one last thread?
1. Chapter 1

The night was cold and windy. The night sky was covered up by dark clouds. It looked as if it was going to snow. King Julien sat on his throne, shaking. He wrapped his tail around himself, hoping it would keep him warm, but it didn't work.

"M-Maurice," he stuttered. "Fetch me something warm." Maurice reluctantly stood up and went to look for something warm in the habitat. Mort glanced at King Julien's feet.

"The feet!" He squealed, reaching for them, but King Julien pushed him away. Tasha shivered.

"It's freezing!" She complained. "How is Maurice going to find something that isn't already being used?"

"I am the king, everyone must give something to me when I ask them too," King Julien replied. His teeth chattered.

Maurice returned with a blanket. Giving it to King Julien, he said, "Sahara gave it to us. She already has that warming rock thing." King Julien put the blanket over him. After a few seconds, he started to shiver again.

"This isn't working! Sahara gave me a broken blanket!" King Julien snapped. Tasha rolled her eyes.

"It's not a broken blanket," she told him. "Give it a minute."

King Julien did. But it did not warm him up.

"I will go make the penguins give something warm to me," he murmured. Tasha nodded. Maurice and Mort exchanged glances.

As he was walking, he could feel someone's presence beside him. Turning his head, he saw nothing. He ignored it and kept walking. This time, he felt something grab his shoulder. He whipped around, but nobody was there. He started to shiver, but this time, it wasn't because he was cold.

"Whoever is doing this to me, I command you to stop it!" He shouted. But the wind just carried the words out of his mouth, and they eventually died away. King Julien flattened his ears. He shook his head. He couldn't be… he could be! Was he being haunted?

"_Juuuuullllliiiiieeeennnnn_…" a voice whispered. King Julien couldn't take it anymore. Screaming, he ran over to the penguin habitat. He shoved the fishbowl out of the way and dived into their HQ.

When he hit the ground, the penguins turned and looked at him. Kitka was standing beside Skipper. King Julien groggily lifted his head. It felt warm in the HQ.

"Ring-tail, what are you doing here?" Skipper snapped. Before King Julien could reply, he sneered, "Coming to steal our heat? Well, you're not getting any of it!" Skipper began to push King Julien out of the HQ, but he began to cry.

"No, please! I am not here to steal your heat!" He wailed. It wasn't a complete lie. He was freezing, but he was hoping the penguins could get rid of the ghost.

"Then what are you here for?" Private queried in his British accent. Tears streamed from King Julien's eyes.

"There is a ghost haunting me!" King Julien sobbed. Skipper stared at him.

"Ghosts aren't real, Ring-tail," he growled. King Julien shook his head.

"Logic disapproves of it," Kowalski added. "No one really knows where you go when you die."

"I know where you go!" King Julien barked. "If you're good, you go up into the sky to be with the Sky Spirits! If you're bad, you stay down here where you can haunt people that you hate!" King Julien whimpered. "But, who does hate me? Why would anyone hate their king?"

"I can think of three good reasons," Skipper grinned. King Julien ignored him.

"Julien, it's probably just someone playing a prank," Kitka soothed. King Julien shook his head again. If someone was playing a prank on him, he would've seen them run away. Besides, he had been in the open.

"Jason loves playing pranks," Private squawked. "Or maybe even Savio."

"No," King Julien whined. "It _couldn't_ have been them. They're big, I would have seen them."

"They are sneaky too," Skipper told him. "Remember how Savio kept getting out of his cage and eating everyone? Remember when Jason scared everyone last Halloween?" Everyone nodded. King Julien felt angry that they didn't believe him. He was desperate.

"You don't understand," he cried. "I was where there was nothing to hide anyone." He began to tremble. He felt as if this ghost would appear in his sleep and kill him. "They touched me and said my name!"

"Oh, really?" Skipper put his wings of his face and feigned surprise. "Guess what, my dad's worst enemy died, and one day, he killed my dad too!" Skipper growled sarcastically. King Julien thrashed his tail. He had to make them believe him. If they didn't, his life might come to a terrible end.

"I'm serious," King Julien whispered. No one was convinced. "But, why would someone haunt me? Who would hate me? I've never been mean to anyone!" King Julien shrieked.

"I bet that's true," Skipper hissed, sarcastic. King Julien began to cry so hard his eyes got red and puffy.

"Please," he pleaded, "Please, you have to help me! I demand you to help me!" King Julien grabbed Skipper's legs and fell to the ground. Rico grumbled something. Skipper shook his head.

"Sorry, Ring-tail, we're busy," he said, prying King Julien off us his legs. King Julien stood up, but before he could say anything else, Kitka herded him to the ladder that led out of the HQ.

"I think you're just tired," she murmured. "Get some sleep and talk it over with your lemur friends. I bet they'll do something about it." She gestured for him to leave. His stomach dropped and he drooped his tail. He flattened his ears. They didn't believe him. Shaking, he climbed out of the HQ.

They didn't believe him. How dare they! When their king needed help, they were supposed to help. He _knew_ there was a ghost out there, and that ghost wanted something from King Julien.

"Revenge," he whispered. Revenge. The word tasted bittersweet as it rolled off his tongue and into the air. The wind carried it away. He needed to get revenge on the penguins. The ghost needed to get revenge on him. But what had he done wrong?

He realized what the penguins were doing. They were playing games with him. It was all just a game. But when they found out there was a ghost, the game would come to a screeching stop.

"I'll show them," the lemur vowed. "I'll show them that ghosts _do_ exist and one is haunting me _right_ now!" With that, he sped over to his habitat.


	2. Chapter 2

King Julien couldn't sleep that night. He had told the other lemurs what had happened. They believed him, but they didn't know what they could do.

"We'll help in any way we can," Maurice had said.

"He's right, King Julien. We'll do anything to keep the spirit away," Tasha had added.

"Bad ghost! No being mean to King Julien!" Mort snapped.

It didn't sound too promising.

Even looking in Tasha's lavender eyes didn't help. He knew he loved her, but what could she do to keep a ghost away?

_If this ghost starts to haunt her, _King Julien thought angrily. _I will beat it up somehow!_

When the sun began to rise over the horizon, King Julien was sitting in his chair. His eyelids were sagging, but he couldn't sleep. He _wouldn't_ sleep. What if the ghost killed him when he was sleeping? He couldn't take the risk.

An hour later, the zoo started to wake up. Tasha and Maurice started to stir. Mort hopped to his feet.

"Hey King Julien," Tasha yawned. Small snowflakes clung to her fur. There was snow scattered across the ground. King Julien hadn't noticed it had snowed last night. He was too busy thinking.

"Did the ghost haunt you last night?" Maurice asked. King Julien shrugged.

"He didn't bother me, but I could feel someone next to me…" his voice trailed off, and his whole body shook before he could start another sentence. "It was full of hatred and wanted to kill!"

"Oh, King Julien, you need some sleep," Tasha noted. King Julien crossed his arms and turned away.

"That's what the falcon told me last night," he sneered under his breath.

"Ghost, the royal feet mine!" Mort yelled at nothing before cuddling with King Julien's feet.

"Mort, can't you see I'm trying to think?" King Julien furiously shook Mort off his feet. Mort screamed before hitting the icy ground.

"Your Majesty… I suggest talking to the animals of the zoo, or any animals we know. They might've played a prank on you," Maurice suggested. Rage smoldered inside King Julien. Why did everyone think it was a prank?

"The penguins said that already," King Julien sighed. Suddenly, his rage broke loose. "Why can't you tell me something useful, or, even better, do something useful?"

"King Julien, look, we just want to find out whether or not someone did this! If they did, problem solved! If they didn't, we'll go farther into the investigation." Tasha let her irritation show. King Julien didn't like her tone, but he decided to give it a try.

"Fine," he muttered. Tasha smiled and hugged King Julien. The ring-tailed lemur breathed in her warm, familiar scent. He was happy he had her.

She hopped back onto the ground. He stared at his girlfriend. Her black and white fur had just been groomed. Her eyes flashed with determination, and she had a smile that said, "We can do this!" The ruffed lemur was magnificent.

The four lemurs started their trip around the zoo. It was early. The sun peeked out behind some clouds. The zoo was going to open in four hours.

They started at the Penguins' HQ. They had taken the fishbowl entrance. Once the penguins had found out they were there, they weren't too happy.

"What do you want?" Skipper snapped. "Let me guess, is the ghost haunting you again?" Kitka rested her wing on Skipper's shoulder. He reluctantly stopped talking. Kitka took a step forward.

"Ghosts aren't real, Julien," she whispered urgently. King Julien could tell that Kitka wanted them out of there, but she was showing it a lot nicer than Skipper had. "It's all in your head."

"That's not why we're here," King Julien spat. Kitka frowned and stepped back. She put her wing on Skipper's back, but his angry expression did not change. He tapped his foot. He was clearly getting impatient. "Did any of you last night play a prank on me?"

"We have better things to do than play pranks, Ring-tail," Skipper replied. King Julien thrashed his tail.

"Besides, we're only on step three of our 'prank King Julien device'." Kowalski pointed at a paper that showed a drawing of King Julien rubbing his temples. His face looked extremely annoyed, and a small bird was behind him. Kowalski frowned. "Now that thing is in the trash…" Kowalski sadly pushed a bird-like machine off of the table. It hit the ground with a crack and tiny parts scattered across the ground.

"Nvmm," Rico growled.

"We don't have time to prank you anyway," Private said. King Julien furrowed his eyebrows.

"So if you didn't prank me, who did?" King Julien queried. Skipper shrugged.

"Go find that out on your own," Skipper demanded. King Julien flattened his ears and the four lemurs walked out of the HQ and over to the next habitat.

The bells rang. The lemurs were sitting in their habitat, confused. They had checked every habitat in the zoo, and no one had played a prank. King Julien was devastated. There was a ghost after him. The ghost wanted to hurt him, or worse, _kill_ him.

"Maybe someone's just being stubborn," Tasha murmured. "If they play a prank, you do know that they won't say they did it." King Julien sighed. He was lying with his head on one of the armrests of his throne, his legs on the other. His tail dangled over the edge.

"No one could have pranked me. Why would they prank me? I am their king. There would be some terrible consequences." King Julien stared at the sky. Were the Sky Spirits protecting him? "Sky Spirits, please protect me from this creature from the other world!"

Tasha glanced at him. Her eyes were filled with hurt and worry. King Julien felt her gaze burn into his fur.

"I wish I could do something," she whispered. Her voice sounded really distraught. "If only I could make this ghost stop haunting you. You know I would. I would do anything to make you happy." King Julien was not comforted by her words. Words couldn't solve this problem. Words couldn't solve anything. They needed to make the ghost go away with physical contact. "What's that one thing called?" Maurice asked. He was looking at King Julien, and he, too, was affected by his odd behavior. "You use it to talk to spirits? Um… wigi… Ouija board?" Tasha grinned.

"That's it! We need to talk to the penguins and see if they have a Ouija board that we can borrow!" Tasha yelled. King Julien turned to face her. He didn't feel as if the Ouija board would work. Also, it just scared him.

"Ouija sounds fun!" Mort squealed, hopping up and down on his tiny feet. "Can I play it too?"

"Ouija isn't a game, Mort, it's the real thing! People use it to talk to spirits and the spirits talk back!" Tasha told Mort. Her eyes clouded, as if unsure if they should do it, but she looked so eager. Ghosts had always fascinated her, and just the thought of talking to one excited her.

"That sounds scary… but fun!" Mort exclaimed. Tasha palmed her face. It wouldn't be worth the explaining. Mort would still think it was a game.

"Why should we bother? The penguins don't believe in ghosts, why would they have one?" King Julien asked. His voice sounded flat and sorrowful, but deep down he was interested and wanted to use it.

"Oh, they'll have one, and if they don't, we'll make them give one to us!" Tasha said in a hushed whisper. King Julien sat up. He was wondering what his girlfriend was getting at.

"How?" He asked.

"You'll see," she whispered. King Julien froze. She seemed so dark and mysterious. King Julien smirked. He liked the idea. In fact, he liked the mysterious Tasha even more.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun slid behind the buildings, sending dazzling colors spewing across the milky sky. The four lemurs were making their way over to the Penguins' habitat. Everyone once in a while they would stop to see if anyone was coming, then they would go again. Tasha was in charge. She was wearing her crown, which was a surprise because usually she only wore a pink hibiscus flower next to her ear. King Julien had let her be in charge because she was the one with the plan. King Julien was just the one in distress.

They took the secret entrance into the HQ. Just as they expected, the penguins appeared. Kitka was still there, standing beside Skipper.

"Ugh!" Skipper complained. "Are you guys ever going to leave us alone?"

King Julien cringed. He knew the penguins would act bitterly towards them. He just hoped they would listen to them this time.

"Skipper, this is the last thing. After this we won't bother you anymore." Tasha sighed. "Now, about the ghost-"

"Ghosts… aren't… real… do I have to spell it out for you stupid lemurs?" Skipper spat. King Julien felt offended by the penguin's harsh words. They weren't being stupid! There was a ghost haunting him!

"Ghosts can't exist. Haven't you been listening to anything we've told you?" Kowalski queried. King Julien shook his head. King Julien hated being wrong. Whenever King Julien would try to do something good for his kingdom, the penguins would always get in his way. Dumb flightless birds. They probably couldn't fly because they were too stupid to know how. King Julien felt tears well up in his eyes. Out of all the times he needed the penguins, this was the time he needed them the most. But this time, the penguins weren't listening.

"Please, please help me! My life is in danger! The ghost wants to kill me!" King Julien sobbed, falling to the ground. He seized Skipper's feet, and no matter how many times Skipper would try to shake him off, he wouldn't let go. Tears streamed from his eyes.

"Now, wait a second, Ring-tail," Skipper finally pried King Julien off his feet. King Julien didn't have the strength to stand up. "There is no such thing as ghosts! You lower primates are probably worked up about nothing, now go home and dance or whatever." Skipper's voice sounded stern, but King Julien wasn't going to give up. Standing up, he clutched Skipper's wings and pulled him forward.

"There are such things as ghosts! Just listen to me this one time, and I will leave you alone forevah!" King Julien wept. He needed this Ouija board immediately.

"Julien, have you evah seen a ghost?" Private asked. King Julien feebly shook his head. "There! Once you've seen a ghost, then you know they're real!" Private leaned forward and winked. King Julien stared at him. Why had he winked? Did Private believe in ghosts? He shook the thought away. Why would Private believe in ghosts and the others penguins didn't?

"Grahulabi," Rico grunted. Skipper nodded.

"Rico's right! The thing is that you're insane!" Skipper snapped. King Julien felt himself cry even harder. It felt as if everything happy in his life had been ripped away painfully. His head throbbed.

"He's not insane!" Kitka squawked. Skipper's gaze fell upon his girlfriend. "He's not crazy, but when you believe in something strongly, you seem to feel like that thing is all around you." Kitka explained. Skipper nodded slowly. He seemed to agree. But the ghost was real. Why couldn't they see that?

"No! The ghost is real!" Mort squealed. King Julien rolled his eyes. Even Mort was acting smarter than the penguins.

"Listen up, penguins!" Tasha sneered, shoving King Julien and Maurice aside. She almost stepped on Mort. She was wearing her crown, so everyone knew she was up to something and she intended that something to work. "We need your help! Do you have a Ouija board?"

Rico tried to puke something up, but he turned to Skipper and shrugged. Skipper put a wing underneath his beak and thought for a few seconds.

"No, we don't," Skipper said.

"Will you get one for us?" Tasha questioned. Skipper shook his head.

"Now why would we do that?" Skipper sneered. Tasha grinned.

"Because," Tasha whispered. King Julien wanted to see what Tasha was going to do.

"No, please!"

The penguins were hanging over a pot of a boiling liquid, and it was just one snip of the scissors before they met their doom.

Evilness flashed in Tasha's eyes. King Julien knew that whenever something happened that Tasha didn't like, someone had to pay… badly. That was one thing King Julien liked about Tasha. He could use it to get his way, but he didn't like it if she used her advantage on him.

When the penguins and Kitka had refused to help, Tasha ordered Maurice and Mort to go get the bubbly liquid from Kowalski's lab. Then she had punched Rico in the stomach, causing him to cough up a rope. She had tied the rope around Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Private, and Kitka and brought them to the lemur habitat. Maurice and Mort had taken the goo to the lemur habitat too. There, she had tied the rope to a tree. Maurice and Mort had pushed the pot underneath them. Earlier that day, Tasha had stolen some scissors from the zookeeper Alice. If the penguins didn't do what she wanted, she would cut the rope and they would die.

"You can't do this," Skipper snapped. But when he saw Tasha's daring smile, he turned to Kowalski and said, "Why did you make this gunk?"

"I was testing something when it went wrong," Kowalski replied. "I didn't know the lemurs knew about it!"

"Ah, ha, ha!" Rico turned and cried into Private's shoulder. Private cried too.

"You guys are crazy," Kitka sneered to the lemurs. Skipper glared at her.

"You just realized that?" Skipper asked. Kitka ruffled her feathers.

"You aren't really going to kill us!" Kitka clicked. Tasha shrugged. Her stubbornness was getting the best of her and she raised the scissors. The moonlight glinted on the scissors. Kitka began to shake. "Fine! We'll find one for you!"

Tasha sighed and smiled. Once Maurice and Mort moved the pot away, she cut the scissors. The five birds plummeted to the ground. There was a loud thud, and everyone groaned.

Tasha untied the five birds. They got to their feet. Tasha laughed when she saw the fear in their eyes.

"Why, Tasha," Skipper paused. "I don't know how to say this, but… that was amazing!" King Julien gasped. Tasha had almost taken their lives and Skipper said it was amazing? "That's totally the kind of thing we could do to our enemies, like Dr. Blowhole!"

"Thank you, Skipper," Tasha blushed, and King Julien let his irritation show by fluffing out his tail. Tasha noticed, so she said, "So, the Ouija board?"

"Right!" Skipper turned to Kowalski. "Where can we find one?"

"We can probably find one down at the voodoo store," Kowlaski answered. Skipper nodded.

"Right, now let's go!" Skipper commanded. The penguins and Kitka disappeared into the darkness. King Julien turned to Tasha. She smiled and hugged him. He hugged her back. Grinning, they followed the penguins.


	4. Chapter 4

The darkness covered the city like a large blanket. The nine animals crept through the air vent, being as quiet as possible. Ouija boards were a popular selection in the voodoo shop, so they had lots of security cameras in case anyone stole it. They would stop whenever they got to one, and Kowalski would draw a picture of the store and stick it over the camera.

Once he had the last camera covered, he turned to everyone.

"There," he said. "The cameras have been covered. If we quickly snatch the Ouija board and leave, we should be good." Skipper turned to the lemurs and grimaced.

"I don't know why we're doing this for you," he snapped. "It won't work. Ghosts don't exist." Before King Julien could say anything, Tasha grinned.

"Well, it means a lot that you helped us anyway," her lavender eyes sparkled like large gemstones in the dim light. Skipper smiled.

"I'm glad to help," Skipper replied, but King Julien caught the tone in voice that told him he was lying. King Julien fluffed out his tail and narrowed his eyes. The penguin was stupid if he thought he could trick him. King Julien sighed. He was at least being kind enough to help them. "We should go and get the board now."

The four penguins jumped out of the air vent and onto the ground. Kitka flew around the room, and nodded so that the penguins knew nobody was there.

"Kowalski, Rico, look for the board. Private and I will be on lookout duty. Kitka, make sure the lemurs don't get into any trouble." Skipper ordered. Kowalski and Rico sped away, and Skipper and Private slid over to the door. Kitka landed on the ground. The lemurs stood next to her.

"Stay here, I need to talk to Skipper." Kitka commanded then flew over to Skipper. King Julien looked around. The place was really dark and it took awhile for his eyes to adjust. The place was horrid. Voodoo dolls sat in one section. They frightened King Julien. But what frightened him the most was the fact that he didn't feel alone. It wasn't just the lemurs or the birds, but he could feel a presence. Not a moving one, but just a simple presence. King Julien started to shiver.

"King Julien!"

King Julien screamed as he felt someone's hand on his shoulder and whipped around. Tasha was giving him a puzzled look. King Julien blushed.

"Are you okay?" Tasha queried. King Julien stared at his feet.

"Er… yes," he replied. Tasha smiled. She turned around and started talking to Maurice and Mort. Now King Julien felt completely alone.

Then something happened to him that troubled King Julien greatly. His surroundings, his friends, the lemurs, the penguins, and the falcon all started to slowly disappear. A menacing black blanket swallowed them up. King Julien gulped.

"Ghost," he started, "Please, tell me who you are and what I did wrong. I will make it better again. Please don't hurt me! Please, go away and leave me alone!" King Julien dropped to his knees and cried. He just wanted the ghost to leave, but he had a feeling it wouldn't.

Suddenly, he saw something. A dark figure moved through the blackness. It moved with a steady pace. King Julien's legs began to shake. The figure was getting closer. Its smooth silhouette stood out from the dark. It towered over him. King Julien couldn't tell what it was. It was just a black figure. But then King Julien noticed something. It had two small lights glowing where its eyes would be. King Julien was paralyzed with fear. It stared at him and didn't move. They stared at each other, one solid and one not, for about five minutes. They didn't do anything else. Just stared.

"King Julien!"

Just as he heard Tasha's voice, the thing started to fade away. The blackness left too. All that was left was a ring-tailed lemur sitting and staring into space.

"King Julien!" Tasha raced up to her boyfriend and grabbed his shoulders. She pulled him up, but his legs felt weak so he fell back down again. "What's wrong?"

"…Ghost…" King Julien stammered before crying. Tasha put her hand on his shoulder and got to her knees.

"Tell me everything," Tasha said. King Julien quietly explained to her the darkness and the figure with its beady eyes. Tasha frowned. "They have the Ouija board. Come on, we can go use it!"

King Julien didn't want to use it. He pinched himself. He closed his eyes then opened them plenty of times. He wanted to wake up and find out it was all a dream. But it wasn't.

Skipper opened up the cash register and Rico vomited up a few coins to pay for the board. Then they left.

They sat on the ground of the Penguins' HQ. Kowalski set the board on the ground. King Julien felt uneasy, but he was glad he had his friends with him.

"So let me get this straight. You saw the ghost a few minutes ago?" Skipper asked. King Julien nodded. "And it looked like… what?"

"It was black," he started to explain. "I could see it right in front of me, but I couldn't tell what it was. I don't know if it was a lemur, penguin, or whatever! And it had small eyes." King Julien began to shake with fear. Skipper nodded.

"Well, we'll do this board with you lemurs so you don't totally get out of control, okay?" Skipper said, sitting down. Private walked up to King Julien.

"I believe in ghosts," Private whispered into his ear. King Julien turned to look at him.

"You do?" He asked. Private nodded.

"Don't tell anyone, okay?" Private pleaded. King Julien nodded.

Everyone sat in a circle around the board. King Julien held Tasha's hand in his own, and nothing would make him let go. Kitka had her wing around Skipper. She looked frightened, but Skipper's face was determined.

"Let's do this!" Skipper pulled the board out of its box. He did it very slowly, and as he did, King Julien felt evilness throughout his body. A shiver ran up his spine.

Once it was fully outside of the box, that's when King Julien started to cry. A tear tore down his cheek, but he quickly wiped it away with his tail.

"Ghost," Skipper stared at the board. "Why are you haunting Ring-tail?" For awhile nothing happened, but then the pick slowly moved across the board. No one was touching it. King Julien began to tremble. Even Skipper looked scared. The pick landed on the letters, "M-U-R-D-E-R." King Julien froze.

"Murder," Kowalski gasped. "That spells murder!" He glanced at King Julien. "Have you ever murdered anyone?" King Julien shook his head.

"I have better things to do than kill others," he spat. Kowalski returned his attention back to the board, but King Julien didn't. He kept thinking about the word "murder". How did it connect to his life? King Julien didn't know.

"Ghost," Skipper said again. "Who are you?"

The pick didn't move again. They stared at it for awhile. Then something weird started to happen.

"Grawhiablowholabi," Rico muttered. His eyelid twitched. Saliva dripped from his mouth.

"What's wrong with him?" Maurice asked.

"He isn't acting normal," Kitka noted. Skipper stared at her.

"Normal normal or Rico normal?" Skipper asked.

"Rico normal," Kitka chirped. Skipper looked at Rico. The penguin started fidgeting around, and soon enough he stared screaming. Skipper leapt forward and slapped his face.

"Get a hold of yourself, Rico!" Skipper shouted, his wings placed on Rico's back. But Rico was looking at something just beyond his shoulder. "Rico?"

King Julien looked too, but he saw nothing. He shivered again.

Skipper slapped Rico once more, and the penguin fell to the ground. Shaking his head, he sat up and glanced around. His eyes were glazed as if he wasn't sure what had just happened. Fear flickered in everyone's eyes.

"No more," Mort wept. "Ouija not fun! Ouija scary!" Tasha stood up, her fur bristling.

"Mort's right," Tasha snarled. "This is too scary and dangerous. Rico just got possessed!" She pulled Maurice and King Julien up. Mort cuddled King Julien's feet and he feebly shook the Mouse lemur off. Skipper grimaced.

"Fine," Skipper spat, putting the board away. King Julien glanced at him. He obviously wanted to do it some more. Rico was sitting in the corner, weeping silently. Everyone kept glancing back at him. When Skipper handed Rico the board to keep in his stomach, the penguin screamed and inched farther away from it, whimpering. Skipper's eyes grew wide with surprise. He set it on the ground and put his right foot on it.

"Now, I'm not the man to say that I'm wrong," Skipper started," but I do have to say that I know believe in ghosts!" Everyone gasped.

"Skipper! That's the first time you have ever admitted that you were wrong!" Kowalski exclaimed. Skipper shot him a rude glance. Kowalski hung his head. "But I believe too."

"Me too," Kitka said, standing up. "Sorry we didn't listen to you earlier, Julien." King Julien gulped.

"It's okay," he murmured. Skipper blinked and took a deep breath.

"Now you all have witnessed what happened tonight. I don't want any of you to tell anyone else about this, okay? We already have Ring-tail scared out of his wits right here. We don't need anymore scared animals. Because of this, we are going to help Ring-tail. Not that I like him, which I don't, but because the ghost knows that we all saw what just happened, it might come after us too." Skipper explained. His expression suddenly turned serious. "Let's go bust some ghosts!"


End file.
